


And so it goes...

by MiaSif



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Vessel Interactions, Angelic Possession, Apocalypse, First Time, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSif/pseuds/MiaSif
Summary: Neither Sam, Dean OR Castiel have any fkn clue as to how to get Lucifer to jump in the pit. And Dean is balking at the thought of his little brother say yes to freaking Satan. Unfortunately, the only archangel, who, while being a dick, wasn't the most absolute of dicks, is dead. Dean doesn't know wtf to do next until an idea comes to him. He's been brought back many times, so has Sammy, so why not angels? Dean decides research is necessary and without mentioning anything to his brother or his angel, he starts check out Bobby's books, at night, so everyone will be asleep or gone, in Castiel's case. He's been at it for a month when he finally finds it.*formerly known as Breaking The World





	1. Best I've Ever Had- Gary Allen

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing and I love ideas. There are some that I love so much such as gender-swapping, vessel trades, possession, and time travel. In this fic we'll see some of each. I hope y'all enjoy it.

Dean let out a disgruntled sigh. How the fuck was he supposed to pull this off? He'd been looking for a damn month and this was the closest thing he'd found to an answer. All for a dick archangel whom Dean wasn't even sure he could trust not to take over his damn body. Dean got pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the flapping sound that he'd come to associate with Cas. Dean turned and found himself eyes...to crotch...Dean blushed. "Dammit Cas! Personal space!" "I apologize, Dean." Dean didn't really mind, in another universe he would have taken the opportunity to cup the guy, maybe show him...but nope, he wasn't going there. Not with a damn Angel of the fucking Lord. Because Dean was an asshole but even he wouldn't corrupt an angel like that. HE was already going to hell, no need to drag the angel along with him. "Dean, you are staring." Dean startled and blushed even harder and damn he was glad it was mostly dark in Bobby's living room. He WAS staring. "Sorry," he mumbled. "No need to apologize, Dean. What are you doing? Why are you sitting in the dark?" "I think...I think I may have found a way to bring back an archangel." "That is not possible, Dean. Only God can bring an archangel back."

"Well, see, this here says that Hands of God hold God power. I wondered if maybe we were to get a certain amount of this 'God power' if maybe together it would be enough to substitute for God." "Dean, I was not aware you viewed my brother in a light high enough that you are wanting to resuscitate him." Dean glanced over at Castiel. His face was closed off. On purpose, Dean thought. He knew Cas well enough to know that the angel was hiding something. What could he be hiding? Was he...jealous? Dean wanted to deny it but now that he'd thought it there was no mistaking the jealous note he'd detected in Cas's speech tone. "It's not that, Cas. I don't like the dick. It's just that Sam is trying to get me to say yes to him saying to Lucifer and then jumping into the pit with him." "That is...not a bad plan, Dean." Dean's head snapped up. "What the fuck, Cas? I'm not letting Sammy jump into the pit with your dick of a brother. No! That's why I've been doing all this damn research. I need Gabriel to tell me what other options we have." Cas stared at him for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Let me see your research, Dean." Dean silently handed it over and waited as Cas looked it over. "No!" Castiel startled Dean. "What?" "Dean. This will not bring Gabriel back. I mean it will but in order to complete the spell, you would have to say yes to him entering your body and then he would reside in there with you while he had enough Grace to rebuild his vessel." Dean just looked at him, not understanding why Cas was still emphatically shaking his head. "And....?" "Dean, he. Is. Not. Sharing. Your. Body." Cas punctuated every word. "Why not, Cas?" Dean demanded. "I don't mind sharing with him until he can get his vessel back or whatever. It's not like the angels can't read all my thoughts already anyway." Cas looked at him harshly. "NO." And with that, Cas flew away.

 

_________

 

Neither of them noticed Sam. He'd been coming out to the kitchen for a drink of water after a nightmare woke him up (a wendigo had been chasing him and Dean and he had to watch as Dean got eaten) when he'd heard Cas land and his subsequent conversation with Dean. Sam knew why Cas didn't want Dean to be a meat-suit for Gabriel. Dean could really be dense sometimes. Sam shrugged. Their relationship (or lack thereof) wasn't any of his business; however, Gabriel definitely was. Sam knew that he should hate Gabriel after everything he'd put them through, him specifically, as Dean didn't remember being killed over and over. He only knew because Sam had told him. But there was something about archangel that Sam couldn't ignore. He was pretty sure he was attracted to the archangel. The realization floored him because he'd never been with a guy before. But Sam wasn't like Dean. He wouldn't have a big gay freak out. He simply acknowledge it, shrugged again, and continued on to the kitchen for his drink. He'd talk to Dean in the morning. He was Lucifer's vessel. If memory served correctly, Gabriel was the youngest of the four archangels. That meant that if Sam was strong enough for Lucifer, Gabriel would be a peace of cake. 

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Visions Of A Sugar Plum- Lindsay Stirling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a little slower going, mostly because it has actual plot and I feel uncertain that all my ducks are going to be in a row. I'm trying to make the timeline somewhat canon compliant which means I'll have to go back to chapter one cause I'm pretty sure I mentioned the bunker and the boys don't acquire that until...season 8, was it? Anyway, yeah. LMK if y'all find more...um, details that don't add up. Thanks!

Sam groaned as he heard his alarm going off. Still groaning he pushed himself up and his feet over to the side of the bed. After Dean had been sent to hell, Sam got into the habit of running and eating more salads. He knew that as a hunter his life expectancy was low but still, just in case. He'd rather be done in by something like the apocalypse then because of high blood pressure or some such shit. Throwing his shirt over his head, he stuck his feet into his sneakers and headed into the bathroom to wash up. 

After his morning ablutions he checked on his brother and headed out the door. 

While he ran, his mind went over the conversation he'd overheard the night prior. He hoped Dean would let him do this. He had to do this. He was the one who broke the world to begin with. It was his responsibility. Plus, his mind reminded him, he didn't like the idea of the angel being dead. He was dead because he'd tried to help them. He was an archangel, dammit. They were supposed to last forever! Sam's mind raced over where they could find more Hands of God. He could have sworn he read something in...Sam couldn't remember but he remembered roughly were he'd put that information. He turned around and went back to the house. 

His brother still wasn't up but Sam didn't need him at the moment anyway so he just let him sleep. After a quick shower, he redressed and unlocked the door once again, to step outside. "Bobby? Yes, we're fine. No, we haven't...well, no, I wasn't calling about that. Listen, Bobby, I'm calling because last night I heard Dean and he was talking about a spell he found that might bring back an archangel. No! Not Lucifer, he's not even dead. He was talking about Gabriel. Yes, the trickster. No, Bobby, we need him." Finally, after another few minutes of fruitless conversation (to Sam, anyway) Bobby supplied Sam with the answer he wanted. Yes, there was a book that had a spell to help them find Hands of God and yes, Sam would tell Dean what he was planning on doing. 

Sam stepped back in and heard Dean in the restroom, the shower going. It was now or never. "Uh, Cas?" he called, tentatively. Castiel rarely responded to him. He tended to only arrive, guaranteed, if Dean was the one who called him. Sam waited. And waited. Nothing. "Dammit", he thought, hearing the water stop running. He was going to have to 'fess up. 

"Where's the pie?" Dean asked upon seeing his brother. Sam rolled his eyes. "I wasn't out getting pie, Dean. I went out for a RUN. You should try it sometime." Dean visibly shuddered. "Considering who and what we hunt, I'd say I run plenty." 

Sam didn't respond, mentally gearing himself for what he was about to do. "Um, Dean?" Dean turned to face him immediately, suspicion on his face. Sam understood it. These were the consequences when you drank demon blood and STARTED the FREAKING apocalypse. He wasn't to be trusted. Still, he hoped Dean would trust him with this. 

"I, well, I heard you and Cas talking last night." He started. His brother immediately started shaking his head. "No, Sammy, you can't do it." "Why, Dean? I should be the one to do it. I started this whole thing. Let me take some responsibility." He saw his brother throw a glance at the ceiling and a second later and a flapping of wings and Cas was there. Sam couldn't help but feel irked. Sure, when he called he didn't call but all it took was one fuggin' glance to the ceiling from his brother and here he was, at his beck and call. "What do you think, Cas?" Sam realized his brother had been informing Cas of HIS plan and he hadn't even heard it. "I am not sure." Cas admitted. "WHY?" Sam inquired, the question coming out a little harsher than he intended. He knew Cas didn't like him. He'd literally greeted Sam with "The Boy with the Demon Blood." and had looked at Sam's hand like he could transfer the effects of said blood by merely touching him. "I am not sure how angelic Grace would react to your blood." Cas responded, tactless as ever. "See?" Dean swung his head towards Sam and moving to get his items like the subject was dropped. Sam felt anger but before he spoke out, he remembered Castiel's reaction the previous night and decided to use that to his advantage. 

"So you'd rather Dean do it, Cas?" "You'd rather he have Gabriel inside him?" Sam knew how it sounded. He'd intended it that way. He ignored Dean's sputters and focused on Castiel. Castiel tilted his head at him and squinted at him. Then his eyes widen slightly and Sam felt a perverse sort of satisfaction. He had Castiel right where he wanted. He might be worthless boy with the demon blood but he was going to be the worthless boy with the demon blood who housed Gabriel. 

Castiel nodded at him, seemingly reading his thoughts, but Sam didn't care. He was going to do this and that was final. 

"On second thought, I think I may be mistaken. Samuel should work."


	3. Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone- Tom Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " and I know I know I know I know I know I know I know can't leave a young thing alone cause ain't sunshine when she's gone." 
> 
> I know it's ridiculous note but if that song is stuck in my head, well, welcome your new earworm. 
> 
> Ok, so here's where we're at, Sammy is feeling guilty and Dean is trying to be Dean and always take on the burden. But, methinks, that with Cas on his side for once, he might actually win this one.

Feeling confident about Cas backing him on his play, Sam retreated to the library. Bobby's library was pretty extensive. It was time for him to start doing some research before breakfast. He hoped Dean was cooking. Dean was a better cook than him and Bobby put together. 

By the time Sam got to the kitchen Dean was serving his plate, loaded with an...was that an omelette? His head snapped up to see his brother eyeing him with a bit of a blush on his face. "Just eat the damn thing, Samantha. I put spinach in it for you." Sam couldn't hide his grin. He walked over to Bobby's cupboard, grabbed the Tabasco and dug in after slathering his omelette with the hot sauce. He was still grinning when Dean sat aside him and shuddered at his food before digging into his own eggs and bacon. 

"You sleep ok?" Sam asked Dean, without thinking, and then cursed himself when he saw his brother stiffen. They didn't talk about shit like this, what had possessed him to ask Dean such a question? 

"You know, I've had better." Dean surprised him by answering. "It's, uh, it's actually not so bad when Cas is around." Sam's eyes widen at the admission. Et tu Brute? His brother would definitely not say something like that. Then again, those were definitely Dean's ears turning a deep red. Sam bit the inside of his cheek and tried not to laugh. "Maybe you should ask him to be around more." He stated nonchalantly and seemingly indifferent before digging back into his omelette. "Thanks for my omelette, btdubs. I appreciate it." Dean just grunted at him. 

 

_________

 

A little after breakfast Bobby arrived from the supply run he'd been on. He'd gotten waylaid because Rufus had gotten into some police trouble but Bobby was able to get him out of it and he bounded (as well as an old hunter could bound) into the house, door slamming behind him. "Hiya Bobby", both boys called out in unison. Bobby just threw them a side eye. "What'd you idjits do now?" Dean and Sam looked at each other nervously, old as they were, Bobby was still their father figure and his approval was necessary and important to them, seasoned hunters as they were. Dean started rubbing the back of his head as Bobby stood there and eyed his boys. It almost made him laugh. Dean's tell was always rubbing the back of his head. Here in a minute Sam would say "So get this". He stared at Sam, expectantly. 

"So get this" and with that Bobby went over and poured himself some hunter's helper. He had a feeling he was going to need it. 

_________

 

"So, let me get this straight", Bobby said, after he'd heard them lay out their plan. Sometime during their explaining, their angel friend, rather Dean's angel friend had arrived and was standing by Dean, head tilted as was the norm. "You want to do the spell to find more Hands of God, so that then you can do a spell to bring back the TRICKSTER (he stressed that word and saw Dean flinch but Sam merely nodded while Castiel had no expression) and not only that but since his vessel won't be immediately available one of y'all has to house him. Is that right?" "Me," said Sam. "I'll be housing him." 

"And your brother is ok with that?" Bobby asked, looking towards Dean in askance. Dean just bit his lip but his eyes ever so slightly shifted toward the angel and Bobby understood. The angel wasn't ok with Dean housing his brother. Bobby sighed and looked toward the bottle he held in his hand. "I'm going to need more liquor. You two idijits are going to drive me to an early grave." "It's a good plan though Bobby." Sam started. Bobby waved him off. "I know, boy, I ain't stupid. It's a good plan. I take it you already found the spell to find the Hands of God?" Sam nodded. 

"Well, you're in luck. I already have two of them." "How? How do you have them?" the angel demanded. Bobby glared at him. "I found them being sold. There was enough of a mysterious aura surrounding them that I knew they had to be the real deal." "I should take them to heaven. Those are strong weapons. No human should have them." The angel made to move towards him but Dean stopped him. "What the hell, Cas, you know we need those. You can't take them. We need to bring back that other dick." In a surprisingly human move, Castiel bit his own lip, a movement he'd clearly learned from Dean. And if Dean's eyes followed the movement, well, that was no one's business but his own. Castiel nodded and moved back to his place beside Dean. Sam rolled his eyes. Bobby just looked at his bottle imploringly, probably trying to will it refill itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, these are short chapters but this fic is so much harder to write than the other one. I'm trying to stay more in character, not to mention try to follow some sort canon compliance. The thing is that Dean was an asshole in season 5 and I can't with that Dean. I love the Dean that loves Sammy and shows it. Not the asshole who said "pick a hemisphere". So...yeah. Anyway, bear with me. It'll get there.


	4. No Me Acuerdo- Thalia ft Natti Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know Natti Natasha? Bish is hot. 
> 
> So I did the grown up thing and reread my entire work and fixed the errors I found (Sam showered twice. He and Dean were at Bobby's but he'd run back to the hotel...things like that). What can I say? Continuity errors, man. They'll get you every time. Right Gabey? ;)

Bobby knew his instinct to grab a bottle of whiskey was the right one. These boys were going to be the death of him. They wanted to resuscitate an archangel. The Trickster Archangel. Of course, they did. Just another day in the lives of the Winchesters. "When were you idjits thinking of doing this?" 

"Well, we still need to acquire a few more Hands of God, but with the spell that I know is here, it should be easy enough to do so. Especially because Dean can send Castiel to get them." 

"Why me?"

"Because, Dean, he doesn't fucking listen to me. I've prayed to him before and nothing. Nada. Zilch. Goose egg."

"Ok, ok, I get it."

"Well, I'm just saying."

"Calm down bitch. I'll talk to him about it."

"Jerk."

"Guys, can we please get back on track here?"

"Sorry, Bobby, as I was saying Dean's Angel can go get the pieces and I was thinking..." Sam stopped here, glancing at his brother who narrowed his eyes at him, "nothing bad but just...maybe Tuesday?" Sam couldn't help it. He let out a small chuckle when he said it. Bobby huffed, but it sounded suspiciously like a laugh. His brother glared. "I'm glad my repeated deaths are humourous to you, Sam." Sam started laughing outright. "I'm sorry Dean, it's really not. It's just, come on, he'll get a kick out of it." Dean continued glaring. "And we care what he thinks, why?" Sam stopped laughing. "Look Dean, that's in the past. He died for us. No, he died for ME because I started all this shit. He tried to warn us, tried to warn me, but I didn't get it. And now he's dead. An archangel is dead, Dean. They should never be dead." 

Dean nodded. He understood. He understood all too well. 

Bobby cuffed Sam on the neck as he walked by him. 

"You're alright with me, kid."


	5. Cuestion De Esperar-Pepe Aguilar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song makes me so sad. It starts off by saying "what you did didn't even take me by surprise." and then "you aren't the only woman to have hurt me. I will be hurt just by living. You won't be the only woman in my life. It's just a matter of waiting." 
> 
> I get that. Because rn I'm hurting just by being alive. My "husband" has spent the last four days at gay clubs in Vegas. I have no problem with that except that he lied and cheated. If he would have told me he wanted an open relationship I'd've been down (we've had one before) but he didn't. He chose to go about it the wrong way and, that, I can't forgive him for. But I was with him for 13 years so yeah, it fuckn hurts.

Sam retreated to the back room where he'd been sleeping since he and Dean had arrived back at Bobby's. It was after he and Dean had met up again. Dean explained that Zachariah had sent him into the future. Dean explained how Sam, in a white suit, had killed him. Sam had shuddered. That's when he'd known that his brother was never going to go for his plan of saying yes to Lucifer and then getting back control. 

Of course, at first Sam thought his brother merely wanted to hook back up with him to keep an eye on him but when he mentioned that, Dean snapped and told him "don't be stupid, Sammy" and in a surprising move, had moved to Sam and wrapped him up in a hug. "Sammy, it'll always be my job to take care of you, but it's not to keep an eye on you, yes, you did some stupid shit but I started the apocalypse, not you. And regardless, it's my job to take care of you but not in the way you're interpreting it. I mean, in all ways take care of you, not just watch your every move in hopes that you don't drink more blood. You already learned from that. I know you won't do it again. It's ok, Sammy." Sam had stood there, stunned, before he adjusted himself to give his brother a hug back. "Thank you, Dean." He'd choked out. God help him, but he believed his brother. And just like that, a weight had lifted from his shoulders. 

Yes, they'd started the apocalypse but they were also going to be the ones to fix it. 

 

_________

 

An hour later Dean came running to Sam's room, gun out and glancing from side to side to find whatever it was that had Sam...wait, whooping? The fuck? "I found it, Dean! I found it!" Dean just started at his little brother, grinning like a mad man, dimple out full force and he felt something tug inside of him. He loved his little brother. Memories of Sammy at a young age flittered through his mind. "You ok, Dean?" brought him back to reality. He smiled at his brother. "Yeah, Sammy, I'm good. I take it you found what we needed?" Dean asked, eyes shining from the memories. No matter what Sammy had done, he would always be his little brother and he'd go to hell and back for him. 

Sam nodded. "Ok, then, lets get this shizz started and we can have Cas go get them."

"You mean YOU can have Cas go get them."

"Don't start that shit again Sam."

"Fine, fine. Jerk."

"Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, I know these are short chapters but we're getting there. Soon enough we'll have Gabe back and then the real fun starts.


	6. Ain't Nothin' Free- Big Smo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, y'all have to listen to the lyrics of this song. They are beyond amusing. 
> 
> Well, kids, it's spell time! Gabe is alllllmost here.

It was spell time. They were so close and naturally that made the brothers nervous as fuck. Nothing ever went their way. Their best plans were the ones who failed in the most epic way, why would this be the exception? 

Dean, Bobby, Sam and Castiel stood there, glancing at each other, Castiel and Dean in some deep thoughts, obviously, if their eye-fuck was any indication. Sam sighed internally. It wasn't that he was jealous, per say, his brother was, after all, the Righteous Man. Sam understood why. Dean was a spectacular hunter. In angel speak- he was an excellent warrior. He knew wrong from right, hell, he could spot it a mile away. Sam, no, Sam was more conflicted. Sam lived in a grey world. Not quite fifty shades but pretty damn close. Sam snickered quietly to himself. Gabe would have appreciated that joke. 

His noise broke his brother and his angel out of their trance and Dean cleared his throat. "We ready?" Sam nodded. He'd found the spell, as he suspected, in three different books. He'd put the pieces together and barring him having interpreted everything wrong, it should work. Bobby moved behind his desk, taking out a copper bowl as one part of the spell had specified. Lamb's blood, fresh. Sam didn't want to know how Castiel had gotten that. The second item included a Hand of God. They only had two and it made them nervous to have to use one. What if it didn't work out? Bobby straightened his shoulders and put it in the bowl. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, both, with a glance, seeking reassurance from each other that they were doing the right thing. After a moment, they both gave short nods to the other. Message received. If it didn't work, they'd find another way. 

Lastly, a small piece of consecrated land, Castiel traveled to Jerusalem for that one. Upon his return, Dean asked him how it was. Castiel deadpanned, "Arid". But then proceeded to tell Dean that he'd take him there sometime if he'd like. Sam had smirked when Dean turned beet red. 

The spell didn't require anything else, not even words, save for a map of the world that was laid out on Bobby's desk. As soon as Bobby put in the dirt that Castiel had brought back all four of them jumped back when the bowl lit itself on fire. What. The. Fuck? "Sam, you made up this spell, right?" "Yes, Dean." "Fuck." 

Sam was surprised when Castiel jumped to his defense. The hell? "What's wrong, Dean? I've never seen Samuel make a mistake...not a spell mistake, anyway." "His name is Sammy, Cas." "Sam," corrected Sam. "Will you three idjits shut up? Look! The fire is spreading!!" Sam, Dean and Cas turned to look at the fire with wonder. It was indeed, spreading. But it wasn't so much as spreading, as it seemed to be moving, the entirety of the fire moving from inside the bowl, to over the side of bowl and then onto the map where it lit up in a very controlled manner. Sam made a mental note to write everything down to the last detail on his hunter's journal later on. 

The three watched in tandem as the fire slowly blew out, leaving only small white patches here and there that had remained. Everything else was charred. "Wow," Sam breathed out, ever the nerd. "That's alot of Hands." He jumped slightly as Castiel appeared next to Bobby (Dean yelling, "Dammit Cas, you could have just walked! You were 5 feet away." "My apologies, Dean. I did not mean to 'scare you'", Cas retorted, the snark evident in his voice. Sam had laughed. Clearly Dean was rubbing off on the angel, although the use of quotes would forever be hilarious. His brother had stuttered, "I wasn't scared!"), did his squinty, head tilt thing as his eyes roamed over the map and disappeared in seconds. "Good bye to you too, mother fucker." Dean flipped off the ceiling. Sam and Bobby doubled over laughing when a deadpan voice filled the room, "Good bye, Dean. I was not aware you were so clingy. I appreciate the way it makes my vessel feel." Sam could just hear the air quotes. Dean flipped them the bird before practically running from the room, ears red as a tomato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snarky!Cas is my favorite Cas. I have an idea for a sex move that I'm gonna use later. I've never read it anywhere but the idea of it feels like it would be hot af to me. I hope I describe it correctly.


	7. Yo Tambien- Romeo Santos

Castiel was back less than an hour later, arms laden with different Hands of God. Dean caught a flash of gold and shivers ran up his arms and his fine hairs stood on end when he realized what he was looking at. "Is that part of the ark, Cas?" "Yes, Dean." "Cas, we can't fucking...I don't know, man, you think we should really be burning all this stuff? Seems blasphemous even for me." Castiel regarded him carefully. "I'm surprised Dean. I never would have thought you to care. But I appreciate it. In answer to your question, this is just a piece. It will be ok if it burns." "Ok, Cas. You're the expert." 

Sam came out from the kitchen, throwing a beer at Dean. "You think these will be enough Cas?" Bobby asked, coming out also, his own beer in hand. "I do think so," Castiel stated. "I can feel their power emanating from here. An archangel is very powerful, made from primordial stuff. But these items were touched by my Father. They will be enough." 

________

The following Tuesday:

"Ok, then, let's get started," Sam said, handing his plate off to Dean after another delicious breakfast. He'd forced himself to add more syrup than necessary to the pancakes Dean had made. He wondered (hoped) if Gabriel would be able to enjoy all the extra sugar...provided of course, that the spell worked. Over the last couple of days, Sam had Castiel find him a gold hamsa. It literally meant "Hand of God" and the symmetry spoke to Sam. He planned on placing it atop the other Hands of God and allowing his blood to spill over it. Sam got up and began moving back towards Bobby's library which, of course, housed the desk. 

"Wait, Sammy. Are you sure?" 

Sam just looked at Cas in askance. It was Castiel's job to keep Dean from giving Sammy any grief about whether he should or shouldn't be doing it. 

In a surprising (and yet not) move, Castiel lied easily to Dean. "Let him, Dean. He feels he will, in some part, redeem himself before my Father. I do not know whether it will help or not (Sam flinched at that. He figured not. He doubted God wanted the vessel of the damn DEVIL up in heaven with him, not to mention the fact that he STARTED THE BLOODY APOCALYPSE) but if Sam is willing to try, we should not stand in his way." Dean stared at the angel for a bit whilst the angel stared back at him. Two minutes (or hours) later, Dean nodded and Sam let out a breath of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

Carefully Sam and Bobby put all the pieces of the Hands of God that Castiel had brought back in a gold bowl Sam had Castiel pick up, placing the hamsa carefully on top. (Dean and Bobby and even Cas had seemed fine with just using the copper bowl from before but something about that seemed wrong to Sam. In his mind, Gabriel represented gold. He needed a gold bowl. Castiel had regarded him carefully at his insistence as though trying to figure him before finally nodding his acquiescence.) There were seven and that appealed to Sam. The God from the Bible did many things in seven and even though Castiel had told him there were many inaccuracies Sam still liked it. Symmetry was important in their line of work and he could appreciate this one. Next was the piece of gold with the archangel's insignia carved into it. Sam had done that himself (well, after Castiel brought him the gold.) He'd carved the Horn of Gabriel on one side and Loki's symbol on the other side. Dean had fought with him on this. He wanted to leave out the Trickster part but Sam had argued with him and seemingly won when he blurted out that he wanted all of Gabriel, not just one part. Dean had backed down and walked out of the room, mumbling something about little brothers and demented angels. Sam hadn't responded. He didn't care what Dean said. He just wanted to be able to include everything that made Gabe, Gabe. Somehow he felt that was something else Gabe would appreciate. Lastly, came Sam's blood. Sam's mind raced as he considered what he was doing. He was saying no to Lucifer but yes to Gabriel. He wondered if somehow that might make him inoperable for Lucifer. He let out a sigh. With his luck, probably not. 

Sam looked up at the sound of Castiel speaking. "Sam, if this works, Bobby and Dean will need to cover your ears. He can't come in without permission so you will need to start saying YES as soon as the spell is completed. Do you understand?" Sam nodded and then used a blade to cut his had and watched as the blood hit the hamsa. Before he started the spell, he pressed play on his phone which he had already set up. "Heat of the moment" filled the air and Dean threw him a dirty look. Sam didn't care. He wanted Gabriel to laugh. To know that Sam had forgiven him. In Latin he began the spell. "Gabriel venit ad nos. Veni nobis Loki. Non vocavi te in terra viventium." It was rather short but Sam wanted to make sure it took, since the first run through proved fruitless as nothing happened, and so Sam repeated it another six times. Seven times was the trick and Sam was trying to remind himself to remember to enter that important fact into his journal when all the windows blasted in. Sam dove to the floor as did his brother and Bobby. A high pitch whine hit their ears and Sam covered his ears and eyes and then Cas was right there, screaming "Say yes, Sam! Say YES!" Sam could barely hear him over the sound that was making his ears bleed as well as the song that all of a sudden was too loud, but finally his brain registered what he was supposed to be doing and he screamed out "YES!!" and then he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Come to us Gabriel. Come to us Loki. We summon you back into the land of the living." That's what he's chanting. IDK Latin so I used a translator so if anything is wrong, blame them, not me. Ha.


	8. Edelweiss- Stephen Moyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song. 
> 
> I got new meds from the psych today. I feel better already. Floaty and shit.

Sam woke up to the sound of someone talking. It sounded like...well, it sounded like him. What the hell? He started to get up when he head a voice. "You're already standing up Samsquatch. You let me in, remember?" Sam was startled as shit as the memories came back. Oh, yeah, they brought back Gabriel and he was to house him until Gabriel fixed his own vessel. "We have a problem," Sam heard himself say. He shook his head internally, this would never not be weird. "Well, actually two problems." What? Sam pushed towards him internally as he heard Dean say it also. "First, my vessel was burned. It's going to take me some time to make it. Especially since Sammy here (Sam, Sam pushed at him. It's Sam.) ok, since SAM, will probably be working with you still hunting. Secondly, um...the demon blood is trying to push me out. I can get rid of it but it'll take Sam and I out of commission for two days." "Son of a bitch!" Sam heard Dean shout, followed by something crashing to the floor. Sam flinched internally. This was all his fault. He never should have trusted Ruby. Never should have placed her above his brother. Never should have drank demon blood. Maybe if he hadn't he wouldn't have started the apocalypse and now to top it all off, the demon in him clearly didn't like the angel. 'Sammy, stop your angst-ing. Let me deal with ol' Deano here.' Oh shit. This was going to be bad, Sam thought. He heard an emotion that felt like laughter reach back to him. "You all done there, princess? It's not as bad as you think, " Gabriel told Dean, "it's two days, yes, but Cassie here can help you in Samster's stead. He's better equipped anyway. Go on whatever hunt you have and we'll stay here at Bobby's. In two days time I'll be secured here and Sam and I can start working on my vessel. Thank you for bringing me back, btdubs. I was just hanging out in the Empty." 

Dean glared at Sam...er, Gabriel...who was currently in Sam. Disturbing thought. Dean shook his head to clear his mind. He needed to stay focused. He didn't mind Cas tagging along with him. He knew that as an angel, of course, Cas would aid him better than Sam but still. He and Sam had their moves down. They moved together flawlessly, after years of training and fighting together. "Can I talk to my brother?" "Yeah, of course. Since he's meant for Luci, his body is more than capable of housing us both. He's awake right now, probably just hasn't realized he can talk too." "You didn't tell me!" Came Sam's voice. "Hi, Dean." "Is he being a dick in there? Because you can expel him, remember?" "No...no, I'm fine, Dean. His plan is more important right now. Besides if he gets rid of the demon blood, then the addiction will go with it too, right Gabe?" Dean did not like that his brother was already on nickname terms with the trickster. He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, Sammy. The addiction will go too."

"Well, it sounds perfect to me." Interjected Bobby who had been watching Dean. That boy never knew when to shut up but Bobby shut him up with a single glance. 

Gabriel threw him a grateful glance. He also knew Dean was about to say something but judging by the boy whose body he was inhabiting thoughts, whatever Dean was going to say would be detrimental to Sammy's mental health. He understood, though. As the Righteous Man, Dean was bound to be obdurate. Just like Michael had been, he thought. 

Gabriel didn't realize it but at that moment, thinking of his brother's, he released emotions and those emotions hit Sam. Sam was stunned. He felt love, warmth, longing, betrayal, fear, even a sense of bewilderment. Sam pressed forward. 'Gabe, are you ok?' he asked his new bodymate. Immediately he felt the emotions withdraw and Sam couldn't help but be disappointed. He knew the archangel was special but he hid behind his smirk and his fingers that it was easy to think of him as inconsequential. A joke. Something to not take in consideration. 'I'm sorry' Sam reached out, allowing his thoughts to float to Gabriel. He wanted him to understand that he was apologizing for also bringing him back without his permission, although, of course, how they would have gotten that one Sam didn't know. 

'It's ok, Sammykin. No matter the reason, I'd rather be alive than dead.'

Sam felt his hands moving. He looked down to see his hands rubbing each other in glee. "OK, boys and man (Gabriel nodded at Bobby who nodded back), are we ready to get this party started?" Sam saw his brother give a reluctant nod while Cas just stood next to him, stoic as ever. "Alright then, here we go." The last thing Sam saw were his fingers, snapping.


	9. Walking in Memphis- Lonestar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "and they brought me down to see her  
> and they asked me if I would  
> do a little number  
> and I sang with all my might  
> she said tell me are you a Christian  
> and I said ma'am I am tonight"
> 
> My favorite song. My sister left for the military back in 1991, after graduating high school. She would send us tapes of her singing or of songs she liked. She included Walking In Memphis in one of them and it was the first (I was five) non Christian song I had ever heard. 
> 
> A ton of things were against the religion that I grew up in (Oneness Pentecostal-Wiki it- welcome to the land of the crazy) listening to non christian music was one of them so was watching or having a tv. So, I read, a ton. The library had a limit of 50 items that could be checked out and I would check out the max and read them. The time allotted was two weeks before they had to be returned and it never took me two weeks. Anyway, on one such visit I was walking around the library, trying to find a book with more substance when I found a movie/cd section where u could check out such items. I saw a cd of Lonestar and rented it. By this time I was probably in middle school. I nervously checked it out and hid it when my dad came to pick me up. Imagine my surprise when I heard this song on it. I hadn't heard that song since the original time but I recognized it. I remembered it. I think I cried harder that time at my sister leaving than I originally did. 
> 
> Anyways, that 's my story for today.

After two days, Gabriel woke as he heard voices entering the room. It was his little brother and Deano. He checked for Sam and found him still asleep. He sighed internally. Dean wasn't going to be happy. 

"I want to talk to my brother, Cas."

"I know Dean but if they were already awake they would-"

"No, your brother is a dick. He could be holding Sam hostage."

Gabriel was surprised when he felt Cassie stiffen.

"Dean."

One word stopped Dean in his tracks. He turned toward Cas, eyebrow raised. 

"Did you like it when I called Sam the boy with the demon blood?"

"What's your point, Cas?"

"Answer me."

"Fine. No."

"Why? That is what he was. That is still what he would be if it were not for Gabriel. To the angels, he is an abomination."

"Don't talk about Sammy like that, Castiel," Dean said, coldly, using Cas's full name for the first time since he'd shortened it.

"Do not talk about Gabriel like that, Dean Winchester." Cas responded, just as coldly. Dean started at him and Cas stared back until Dean nodded and Cas did too. They understood each other. 

Inside the room, Gabriel was trying, and failing, to suppress a smile and admiration and respect for his little bro. He'd never had anyone stand up for him before. On the spot, Gabriel decided to become the brother that Castiel clearly saw him as. For him and for Sam, he was willing to, once again, join the ragtag team of misfits and stop the apocalypse. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure there was a way. 

Gabriel stayed lying as he was as Dean came in, followed closely by Cas who was still giving Dean the side eye who looked back at him for a beat before nodding again. He turned to Gabriel and cleared his throat. "Sammy?"

"Dean."

"You're not Sammy. Where the hell is Sammy?"

"I don't know why, Dean (in an uncharacteristic display of sympathy, Gabriel decided he'd try to be nice too), but your brother is not awake yet. I could try to rouse him but I'm wondering if I should."

"What do you mean if you should? You want to just keep him asleep? You bastard!" Dean took a deep breath, presumedly to get started on a proper rant but one strong "Dean" from Cassie stopped him right in his tracks. 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. Wow. Cassie had more influence over the Righteous Man than he would have thought possible. Hmmm...his mind wandered when, "Gabriel?" Oh, right. He'd been explaining. 

"As I was trying to explain, Deanie (bc fuck pleasantries, they hadn't worked), I think your brother needs rest. Do you know if he's been having nightmares? Actually, no, don't answer that. He's been having nightmares even now or the beginnings of them but then my grace takes over and he's able to rest. I think that's what's happening. He just hasn't rested. Like, I said, I can rouse him but maybe the kid could use the sleep. Why don't I keep an eye on him for a day or two and see if he wakes on his own?"

Dean's face had morphed from one of suspicion to one that rivaled Sam's puppy dog eyes. Gabriel could feel the sadness and the weight radiating from Dean's body. No wonder the little shit was such an asshole. He carried a lot on his shoulders. 

Dean nodded at him and turned to move toward the door, shoulders hunched. "and Dean?" Gabriel said, way softer than he normally would have. He knew Sam was important to Dean. Dean turned to look at him. "I'm going to join y'all. Once I get my vessel back all of my mojo, as you call it, will return. We will get my bastard brothers where they belong. No one will be wearing Sam. And if I die again, just bring me back again. I won't harm Sam, Dean. I promise."

Dean stared at him and stared some more and then it happened. Gabriel felt the weight of the Righteous Man. Dean was currently judging him. Weighing to see if he was good or bad. Looking at him, weighing his options like the hunter that he was. Castiel took a step forward but Gabriel stopped him. It was fine. After another moment, Dean chewed on his lip as if to make a decision and his soul brightened further. Gabriel almost had to squint. Dad, this kid was bright. 

The certain and strong "thank you" that followed not just surprised Gabriel but it lifted his spirits. If the Righteous Man had deemed him good...what if...what if maybe he was?


	10. Drowns The Whiskey- Jason Aldean Feat. Miranda Lambert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back. What was supposed to be a four day trip turned into a 7 day trip because my stupid new Jeep overheated of all things. Stupid Jeep. Anyways, I'm happy to be back and to be continuing the fic. I reread it just now and so far, what can I say? I like it. Ha.

Sam ended up not waking up again for another two days. Just as Gabriel was chewing his lower lip off in concern (especially because Dean and Cassie were about to return from a salt & burn and he would be remiss to not be a little cautious about incurring the wrath of the Righteous Man), he felt Sammy start to stir. Thank DAD! He let out the first breath of relief for the first time in days. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been worried. 

Gabriel was relieved the more he felt Sam waking up. Just as he felt a nudge, Dean's "Baby" could be heard outside, emitting a final purr as Dean shut off the engine. Gabriel didn't much care for Dean most days but he had to admit, the human had good taste in cars. 

His brother and Dean walked in and "Hey Dean?" "What?" "Do you actually like classic cars or do you just like that one because it was your dad's?" In a surprisingly un-dick move, Dean actually straightened before answering. "No, I really do. I think if it hadn't been for all this (waving his hand towards Bobby's books) I might have liked to be in restoration. Or learned mechanical engineering." Gabriel nodded. "You know Cassie here can teach you, right?" "Car restoration? No, I've had to explain several things to him before." "No, I meant mechanical engineering. Numbers, Dean. That's an angel thing. We understand all concepts." Dean turned to face Cas accusingly. "You never told me that." "You have never asked, Dean." Dean rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about this later. For now, how's Sam?"

Gabriel was once again struck by how much Dean's loyalty was and would forever be to Sam. Even though he was interested in the subject, his brother came first. The pang of sadness and longing for that kind of love hit him so hard Cassie felt it. His head tilted. "You were our favorite douchebag, Gabriel." After clearing the lump in his throat, Gabriel laughed. Hard. Dean was rubbing off on his brother. He smiled at him before responding, "He's actually waking up. I can feel him stirring. You know what?" "What?" Dean asked. "I'm...I don't want to say getting an idea because I already had another one but if it doesn't work, if Sam already has one archangel in him, he can't say yes to another one." "You want to stay in him." Dean stated, starting to look agitated. "Not stay, no, I don't think I'll ever get used to these long limbs that Gigantor here has (he felt Sam throw him one of his infamous bitchfaces, Gabriel smiled) but just know, that if our plan doesn't work, I can always ditch my own suit and come back in so that Luci can't get him." Dean nodded thoughtfully, chewing on his own lip. Gabriel waited. "That's actually a good idea. Will you be able to keep an eye on Sammy in the mean time? I don't want him to try to go off on his own and say yes in some misplaced sense of martyrdom." 

Gabriel nodded his assent. He could definitely do that. He could do more but he could feel Sam probing so he immediately blocked his mind. "Not fair", he 'heard' Sam grumble. Gabe chuckled. "He's awake." He announced, pushing Sam forward before Dean could even start asking. 

"Hi Dean. Hi Cas." 

"Sammy!" Dean rushed forward, enveloping Sam in a rare hug. 

"Whoa, Dean! You'd think I'd died or something."

Dean gave him a weird look. "You don't know how long you've been out, do you?"

Sam's nose scrunched up. "What do you mean? We were just talking."

"Two days, Sam! Two days! I thought dirtbag...I mean Gabriel, was trying to keep your big comfy vessel."

"Two days? He couldn't wake me?"

"He said he could. We thought it would be nice to let you rest."

Sam's face reddened as bits and pieces of dreams came back. Fuck. 

He felt Gabriel smirk. 

Double fuck.


	11. Rockin' Robin - Bobby Day

Sam needed a shower. But, cringe! Gabriel was going to be with him. "Please don't get hard." He murmured to himself before feeling Gabriel laugh. Goddamit, he'd forgotten. He could feel Gabriel laugh harder. "Shut up!" He hissed causing Dean to look over at him. "You alright, Sam?" "Yes, Gabriel is just being a bit...Gabey." He responded, surprised to feel pleasure run through him. What was that about?

"That's about you giving me not one but two nicknames." So? "No one has ever given me a nickname before." No wonder you call me all the stupid shit. "LOL, maybe." But they're ok then? "Absolutely. And if you want to follow that Gabey with baby, preferably while you, I'm sorry, WE shower, well, all the better." I'm going to pass. 

Sam told his brother he was going to shower, ignored Dean's questioning look, probably wondering why he didn't have Gabe, Gabriel, he meant Gabriel, clean him. But he wanted to feel the water and if he had to be naked, well, so be it. He used to shower with Jess after all. Of course, when he started putting Gabriel in that category well, he didn't want to look into that too hard. Especially with Gabriel listening to his every thought. 

Once in the shower he stood in front of the mirror, taking off his clothes. "Giving me a strip show Sammich?" Fuck no. "Well, don't look at anything you don't want me to also see. Same eyes, 'member?" Actually Sam was more surprised Gabe, yes, fuck it, Gabe, had the decency to tell him. Making sure he didn't glance at his dick, Sam turned to get into the shower when an idea came to him and before Gabriel could read it, Sam reacted but quickly glancing to look at his ass in the mirror and then smirked. Two could play games, he thought, when he felt Gabriel gasp. "Damn Sammy." Sam laughed and stepped into the shower. 

________

What Gabriel failed to tell him...honest to dad, he forgot, it had been a long time since he inhabited a body other than his own, was that he could feel what Sam touched. So when Sam's hand slipped down to wash his cock, though his gaze was carefully avoided, well, it was like he was touching Gabriel. Gabriel moaned but tried to catch it too late because Sam stilled. I'm not even looking, he thought at him. "I forgot to tell you I can feel. It feels like you're touching me." Well, I kinda am. "Yes." Gabriel didn't say anything else but the touch became more insistent. What the flying fuck was Sam doing to his cock? He could feel them getting hard. "Sammy?" No response but the dick was definitely growing. And then Sam started stroking. "Fucking Dad!" Gabriel moaned again. "That feels sooo fucking good." I know. Two syllables but it let Gabriel know Sam was onboard and so he unleashed a portion of his grace that slowly slithered up Sam's calves, his ass, his abs, tweaked his nipples, and finally grabbed at his hair. You missed a spot, Sam thought at him. "On purpose. I still need permission Sam." Fuck, you're already in me. What more do you need? Gabriel chuckled. "Not IN you yet but damn." And with that he allowed part of his grace to stay in Sam's hair since Sam had moaned when he did that and allowed the other part to cover Sam's hand and together they tugged on Sam's dick. 

_______

This was the hottest fucking thing Sam had ever experienced. Hotter than anything and anyone. Sam came hard and when he did it was only Gabriel's grace that held him up.


	12. Quien Sabe-Natti Natasha

As soon as Sam was able to catch his breath, Gabe released him and he stood, legs still feeling a bit wobbly. What the fuck? He thought. He could feel Gabriel smirking, "sex with me is always awesome Samshine." Sam smiled and he felt braver and safer than he had in a long time. Thank you Gabe...y. He thought at Gabriel, tacking on that y because just to tease him. "Omniscient being here, Sammy. We don't like being teased." Gabriel responded without any heat. 

That gave Sam paused. He wondered...he did it before he thought about it. Imagine a wall slamming down between then. Then immediately lifted it when he couldn't feel Gabriel.

"Sam, what the fuck are you doing, Sammy? Don't do that." 

"It's just so you won't hear my every thought otherwise what's the fun in this?"

"I know but, really, you should have asked, I can teach you a better way. You almost expelled me kiddo. You've got a strong mind."

"I do?" 

"Yep." Gabriel responded with a resounding "p".

"All you have to do is tell me to stay out of your thoughts." 

Sam snorted. Right. Like it would be that easy.

"It really is, Sammy. We've been communicating like this because you didn't seem to mind so I didn't say anything but if it bothers you, yeah, I'll keep out. We just won't be able to communicate anymore."

Sam thought about it. He didn't really want that. As it was, he already missed seeing Gabriel's face and especially his eyes which were gold and his perpetual smirk. He didn't think he could make it if he couldn't hear his voice too. Shit. Gabriel was listening to all his thoughts. 

For once Gabriel stayed quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved out on Saturday. 13 years with one person and it all went up in flames. What the fuck is life even?


	13. Calma- Pedro Capo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is the one I have the hardest time writing, IDK why. It's an embarrassingly short chapter but I honest-to-Chuck can't think of a damn thing to say. Maybe my muse for this one will come back at some point and I can cease throwing out some half assed chapters.

Since Gabriel wasn't up to full speed yet, he would have to hang out with Sam a little longer. Although it rankled Dean, it didn't really bother Sam. He kinda liked it, to be completely honest. He liked feeling the warmth that he'd come to associate as being Gabriel's grace. Many mornings when he woke up, he did so feeling like he was being enveloped in the best of hugs. It felt wonderful. It made him feel safe and if it had been anyone but Gabriel, he would have said he felt cherished. 

Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that. Not only was Gabriel the fucking trickster, the angel who didn't care about anyone but himself, but even if he did find someone to care about, it would never be Sam. He was the abomination, the boy king, the boy with the demon blood, the one who started the bloody apocalypse because, like a dumbass, he trusted a demon as if her species didn't speak for itself. How he could have trusted her, how he could have drank her fucking blood he didn't know. Who did that? Who drank blood? What the bloody fuck was wrong with him? He deserved anything that befell him. He deserved the way the angels saw him, he deserved-

"Sammy?"

Sam jolted. He'd been so deep in his thoughts that he'd forgotten Gabriel was there, listening. After Gabriel had offered to block himself off, Sam had declined the offer. He didn't want to be separated from Gabriel. Even though they were both currently inhabiting his body, Sam missed the pint size angel. The way his hair shone, the way his eyes glimmered, that infernal know-it-all smirk. He couldn't bear to not have any of that plus not be able to hear him so he'd made the decision to keep them connected. Of course, sometimes it didn't work in his favor, such as right now. 

Instead of answering him, he sent him a mental grunt. 

"Sammy, I ran. I've been running forever and when I finally step up, I can't even do it right and I end up dead. It it I who is not worthy of you. Your soul shines bright, kiddo. I promise. Would you like me to show you?" 

Sam's breath hitches. See his soul? Fuck yes. Nodding furiously, he feels Gabriel do something and all of a sudden he can see everything different, more pixelated and yet in a greater detail the best hp in a tv he's ever seen. He can see the nuances in different blacks, greens, blues and all the colors that would otherwise seem the same to him. It feel like the world is coming alive. Is this how angels see? He feels rather than hears Gabriel's responding nod. "Come on Sam, lets go to the restroom".

Sam got up and lead them to the restroom, presumably to the mirror and when he got a glimpse of it he gasped. That's my soul?! He thought/screamed at Gabriel. "Yup", Gabriel sounded proud like he was showing it off to Sam. and for a moment, Sam could see why, he could see the brightness of it although he had yet to compare it to another soul. It was a little dim in some spots and seemed to have some rips in it but it was all tied together by silvery stuff- "what's that?" he asked, pointing at it. "Grace. That's where Cas has healed you. Since he can see when your soul is weary, it appears he's been helping you keep it together." Sam nearly buckled at the implications of that. He thought Cas hated him and this whole time he'd been helping him? 

"Can I see other people's souls?" "Right now you can and you can keep the vision as long as you'd like. If it becomes too overwhelming, just let me know and I'll take it back." Sam shook his head, he wanted to give this a shot. Tentatively he walked out of the restroom and out the door in search of his brother. He wasn't in the room, the kitchen or the restroom. That left one place. With Baby. Sam opened the door and allowed his eyes to adjust to the plethora of colors he could now see before continuing on, he could see his brother's legs dangling out from underneath Baby. "Dean?" His brother hit his head as he startled and cursed. "Dammit, Sammy. Hang on." He started to roll out from underneath the car but something preceded him. A glow of the brightest yellow and gold that Sam had ever seen, shining brighter than the fucking sun came into view. Sam gasped. "Dean! Your soul." Dean looked down at his chest self consciously, thinking about how dark and twisted his soul must be after being Alistair's apprentice when-wait, how could Sam see his soul? His head snapped up to see his brother cover his eyes. Dean tried to cover his chest as well as he could. Was it really that bad? Would his baby brother ever see him the same? Dean stood there, nervously chewing on his lip when his brother spoke. "Dude, you're so fucking bright. Jesus." 

Bright? He was bright? What the hell did that even mean? Dean cleared his throat. "Sammy? Something you want to tell me?" "What? No. Why?" Dean sighed. For being the smart one, his little brother could sometimes be so incredibly dense. "When did you start seeing souls, Sam?" Dean bit out. "OH! Um, Gabe lent me his eyesight. You should have Cas do it for you, Dean, you see everything so much better and I can see our souls. I now know why Cas said the angels could always find you. I mean I've not seen anyone else but myself but your soul is much brighter. It's like looking into the sun."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean looked up at him curiously. "Bright? I'm bright?" 

"Like I said, brighter than the fucking sun." 

Dean reached out a hand to his brother. "Help me up, this I've got to see. Hey Cas, c'mere for a moment." He wasn't even done talking when Cas appeared by his side. Sam felt the familiar ping of jealousy course through him and subsequently Gabriel's curiousness over the matter. "He never comes when I call", Sam told him mentally, "but sometimes all Dean has to do is look up and he's here." "Well, kiddo. I'm here and I promise to come when you call." Sam's entire being, including his soul practically quivered with joy. Maybe, just maybe he could stop being considered an abomination. "Hey Samshine?" "Yeah?" "How much do you believe in what I say?" Sam paused thinking it over. There was a time when he would have said never but somewhere along the line he'd grown to trust Gabriel. He was pretty sure he trusted him with his life, hell, with Dean's life, even. "Well thank you for that. I hope I never break it. So believe me when I say this, you are not, never have been, never will be an abomination. Whomever called you that was as Dean calls us a fucking dick with wings." Sam took a moment to think it over and decided he couldn't not believe him after saying he trusted him. Somehow letting go of the name wasn't as hard as he would have anticipated. He figured it had to do with the statement coming from Gabriel. He would have believed no one else. Not even Dean. 

"Sam, you going to just stand there all day talking to your boyfriend or are you coming?" Dean and Cas stood on the steps of the front entrance, looking back at Sam who nodded. "I'm coming Dean." It didn't escape Dean's notice that he didn't refute the boyfriend notion and he sighed before walking in. He could literally feel that his life was about to change and he didn't know whether it was for good or bad. All he knew was that it was going to include the arch-douche. His eyes slid over to Castiel. Maybe if Cas stuck around after all this was over it would be ok. He hoped he did anyway. 

He still remembered the first time he met the angel. The bemused yet amused look on his face when Dean stabbed him with a demon blade, his short black hair sticking up all over the place, his deep blue eyes looking deeply into his, the shadow of black wings on the wall. Dean remembered the first time he flew angel air. He didn't really have stomach problems as he'd told Cas, he just remembered he didn't like flying. He was scared. Even with Cas, he was scared. He definitely wouldn't make a good angel. Not that that was an option of course. 

He led everyone into the restroom, Cas to one side of him and Sam (and Gabriel) on the other. 

"I'm going to hold your hand Dean." 

"Ok." Dean didn't know why it didn't feel weird to hold Castiel's hand, but it really didn't. If anything it felt natural. Like it was something he'd been doing for years. Maybe it was something he should be doing. He felt long slender fingers interlace his and he suddenly hoped he didn't get clammy. Before his thoughts ran away from him however a bright light shone in his eyes and he had to shield them. 

"What the fuck is that?" He asked, no one in particular. 

Cas let out a soft chuckle. "That's your soul Dean. See how bright it is? How it moves to and fro? It's dancing Dean. It does that when you're happy."

His eyes had adjusted some and Dean was able to remove his hand from his eyes. Then he looked over at Sammy's soul and found that it was nearly as bright as his. "How come, and I don't mean this in a bad way, but how come Sammy's soul is less bright?" Dean knew it was Gabriel answering him as soon as he spoke. "There's a lot to be said for the title of Righteous Man. There is literally no soul on earth that can be as bright as yours Dean. Right now you're not seeing your brother compared to anyone else but Sam's soul, comes in second. In the entire world. No matter what you boys have done, caused, or been responsible for you've never grown twisted. You've never tortured just for the hell of torturing and no, your time in hell doesn't count Dean, at both your cores you are the best that humanity has to offer. Literally. And let me get real with you for a minute. During TV Land I told you to play your roles. I told you both that you were Michael and Lucifer incarnate but I was wrong. The more I got to know you, the more I get to know you, you guys are the farthest thing from Mike and Luci. To give you an example, when I told you that Cas could teach you about mechanical engineering you acknowledged it but didn't get into it. You wanted to know about Sam and that right there, that loyalty towards one another is something Mikey and Luci never had. They were brothers, yes, but this all encompassing love that you have for Sam, willing to risk the world to save him or the love he has for you. It's something I've never witnessed. I know for a fact that I never had that with any of my brothers. I don't know that we're even capable of it, but I say all that to say this: You, both of you, are amazing. The best design that father ever created. We're going to win this Apocalypse and any others that come our way and we're going to do it because you boys are the best. Cassie and I are just here to back you up. And you, Dean, you and Sam have my unwavering loyalty. From now til the end up time."

To say that Dean was stunned was an understatement, his phone slipped out of his hand and tumbled onto the linoleum as he listened to Gabriel. He could no longer associate him with the Trickster. This was the archangel Gabriel, Messenger of the fucking Lord and Dean wasn't stupid enough to ignore that. This, right here, this was a message. Coming from the fucking Messenger. Because this was their lives and Dean for the first time in it felt truly blessed. If Gabriel and Cas thought they could do it then by their fucking dad, they would.


	15. Evoking Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Evoking Wonder" is the name of a song that my Lyft driver was playing although I didn't catch the name of the artist. It's very much a meditation or spa or yoga type of song, no lyrics, just the softest of music. Check it out. It's wonderful. Truly worthy of its name.

Although Castiel had to be touching Dean in order for Dean to be able to see soul's, Dean didn't hesitate at the opportunity and for the next two days everywhere he went he held Cas's hand. If it brought other feelings to light, well, he wasn't exactly shying from them. The thought of getting to hold Cas's hand or have his held by him brought warm fuzzy feelings to Dean's heart. He wouldn't have thought he was still capable of such a pure kind of love after Alistair but here he was, being proven completely wrong. 

For Cas's case, the fact that he was falling allowed him to feel emotions even stronger than he would have before, although, don't get him wrong, he was already headed that way anyway. There was just something about Dean, whether it was because he was the Righteous Man, or whether it had been Cas who rebuilt him and consequently felt closest to him, or hell, it could have just been his freckles; whatever it was, Cas most decidedly appreciated the opportunity to hold Dean close. No longer hearing Dean complain about personal space was excellent. Now if only Cas could restore his grace he'd be in tip top shape. Unfortunately, the host had cut him off and he had to admit he understood why. He had sided with the humans. They were, as Dean said, flipping destiny the bird. He agreed with Dean- if the angels wanted to have a war they could go do it on another planet. Pick their own pebble in the vast universe to do so. 

Dean gasped when they came across their first dark soul. It was grey and appeared to even be black in some areas. It didn't dance like his, instead it seemed to be melting. "What is that?" He hissed under his breath, trying his damnedest to remember not to point as he'd had to been reminded several times already. Gabriel answered him, "That, Dean, is a bad person. That's pretty much how I knew who I was to punish bad when I was a trickster. As you know now, I can see souls and when they are as deteriorated like that well that means that whomever that person is, he's an asshole who deserves to be taught a lesson."

Dean nodded in understanding before asking, "How do we find out what he's done?" 

Gabriel/Sam spoke again, "Cas and I can lend you the ability to see inside his mind so we can find out."

"Sounds good, let's do it."

"Ok, just make sure you concentrate on him, ok? Because you're going to hear a cacophony of sounds and thoughts from everyone in here. Focus on his mind and his mind alone so that we can delve deep and find out what he's been up to."

Dean nodded again and he focused, innately holding tighter to Castiel's hand. 

"In three, two, one..." Gabriel/Sam nodded at Cas who narrowed his eyes.

"If only he'd love me..."

"I need to stop eating this, this is why I'm a fat ass..."

"Oh God, please help me, I can't..."

"My bills are due and I still don't have enough..."

"If she implies about a proposal one more time...."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut as the sounds threatened to overwhelm him when he felt, rather than heard, Cas's insistent voice and he focused on it. "Dean, Dean, focus on my voice, Dean." Dean did and a moment later relaxed enough to reopen his eyes. Next to him he heard Cas sigh in relief which caused Dean to glance at him since angels don't need to breathe, why was his friend breathing? Dean's heart rate sped up as he deduced that meant Cas was becoming more and more human. He hoped that he wasn't making it worse, having Cas extend his powers to him. Dean started to feel bad but then... "Dean, Dean, it's ok. I'm choosing to do this. It's ok. Now turn Dean, turn to that man and focus on his head."

Dean nodded although he promised himself he wouldn't do this anymore, he couldn't be the reason Cas turned completely human. Then Dean turned and narrowed his eyes as the man carefully scanning him and his opulent gray suit from head to toe before coming back up and his neck pushed forward as he imagined himself going in. 

What he found was disturbing. The man was remortgaging homes to people who had fallen behind on their payments but with extremely high interest. When they inevitably started defaulting on those loans, he evicted them without so much as a by your leave, and then sold them making double the profits. He'd kicked out everyone from an elderly sick couple to a young widow whose soldier husband had died at war, leaving her behind with three young children. The guy got his rocks off at seeing them beg, the pretty widow had tears streaking down her cheeks as she begged him for an extension. He'd prepositioned her for sex and she'd been desperate enough to agree and then he still evicted her. Dean's anger grew and grew until he saw a line of green fly out of him and throw itself at the man's soul. The man gasped and he looked around and Dean's hatred only grew. More green started flying out of him and before he knew it a sigil of some sort, lit up in green, had branded itself on the mans soul. 

All of a sudden Dean was outside and he was gasping. In front of him was Gabriel/Sam's pale face and to his left Cas looked worried enough that he was actually chewing on his lip. 

"What" Dean gasped "Was that?!" almost hysterically. 

For a moment no one said anything and Dean almost shouted again when Gabriel spoke up. "Kiddo, what you just did is written in the archives but I've never EVER seen it done. I don't even do it, I've never done it and I'm the Angel of Judgment. If anyone did it, it would be me."

"What?! What did I do?" Dean looked frantically from Gabriel to Cas and ultimately it was Cas who answered him. 

"You branded him, Dean." 

"I what?" 

Gabriel interrupted. "You're the Righteous Man. One of your 'abilities' lets call it is that when you see something like what you saw in there, you're able to brand the people so that heaven is never an option. They go straight to hell. My guess is that it's never been used because no righteous man has ever been able to see souls or see into people's mind like we just let you do. I've never done it because I teach people lessons so that they can turn their lives around. If I deem them incapable of changing, I kill them and let heaven decide where they should go, I've never branded a person straight to hell like you just did. I believe I've read that you can control who you do it to but I think you couldn't control yourself because your anger was so great."

Dean deflated and he whispered, "Shit. Now what? Can I go and take it off?" 

Gabriel looked at him seriously, "Do you really want to?"

"Is that really my place to decide?"

"Normally I'd say no, but you're the Righteous Man, kiddo. It actually IS your place to decide?"

"How can that be Gabriel? How can it be if the other 'Righteous Men' before me haven't been able to do it?"

"Well, maybe they didn't have their own angels but you Winchesters have so who knows? Maybe this was all meant to be."

Dean just stared at Gabriel for a moment until he started shifting uneasily and Dean had to ask. "What?"

Gabriel chewed Sam's lip before answering. "It's just that in the beginning when I told you I'd help, I felt your Righteous Man surge weigh me, you don't even know you did it but you judged me trying to decide if I was, for lack of a better euphemism, good or bad. I'm wondering if you can brand angels. That's, um, that's kinda scary Dean. I wonder if you can brand someone or something with simply knowing they are bad without even having to see into their souls or their minds. Which begs the question, what if you do it on accident? What if I pranked you and you got so mad that you branded me when a prank is not a good enough reason to send someone to hell? What if you can't undo it once it's done?"

Dean paled. 

"Fuck. I need a drink."


	16. Wrong Side Of Heaven, Righteous Side Of Hell

To say that Gabriel was more than ready for his vessel to be done cooking, so to speak, was an understatement. He was beginning to get an idea for a plan but he wanted to be back completely before he told the others about it. At best, Cassie would be able to get his grace fixed AND they would know how to get big brother Luci back in the box, at worst...well, there was a reason Gabriel wanted to know he was ready in his own body. Sharing with Sam had been a nice experience. It had been a long ass time since he shared a body with anyone and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed the way Sam's soul reached out to his grace, enveloped it in a warmth the way only a soul could do; however, sharing also diminished his abilities somewhat, mostly because he wasn't trying to completely take Sam over. For what Gabriel was planning, well, he needed to not have to worry about crushing Sam. 

He still couldn't believe what Dean had been able to do. He remembered eons before, reading about it in the library of heaven. Unbeknownst to everyone else of course. It was in his dad's archive and he really had no business there but he'd always been curious by nature and those books were a forbidden fruit of sort, so naturally Gabriel wanted it. Even though angels could sometimes tell the future, Gabriel had been surprised to see so much of it foretold by his dad and written down at that. It was like the chicken or egg quandary. Did his dad's written word come first, was it really destiny or had he simply written down what he'd seen happen? And if he'd seen it WAS it then destiny? Gabriel shook his head. Fuck this. He didn't even get headaches but damn if this shit wasn't making his head hurt.

After Dean's freak out, the trio (quartet?) had gone to a bar where Gabriel (much to Sam's embarrassment) did his best to take each of them out of their dark thoughts. He'd sang and danced karaoke (Sam cursed at him for stubbing his fingers and toes on more than one occasion. It was not Gabriel's fault. It was Sam's for being a gigantor. At least that was his story and he was sticking to it), threw darts, challenged Dean and Cas to see who could ride the bull the longest (if he used a tiny bit of grace to push Cassie off, well, that was his prerogative. Although he did laugh when Cassie retaliated by smacking him with a wing). To both angel's astonishment it was Dean that won that one. Subsequently, Gabriel had nudged his brother and told him he could prepare for the ride of his life if Dean could handle a mechanical bull like a pro. Nevermind that he heard Sam holler "EWWWWW" right in his "ear". Gabriel cracked himself up. He laughed so hard he almost choked when Cas waited for Dean to approach them (smiling like the maniac that he was) and Cas had asked him what Gabriel meant by that. Dean was so red, he muttered "never mind that" to Cassie and glared at Gabriel before telling him not to corrupt his angel. Cas had smiled at that faux pas and that made Gabriel warm in the inside. He felt Sam's surprise at his genuine emotion and he shut it down quick, embarrassed to have been found out. 

Sam was a little shit. For the rest of the night, when Gabriel even attempted to make fun of Dean, Sam would whisper (much too cockily, in Gabriel's humble opinion) how Gabriel had "feelings". He was being mocked. A goddamn archangel of the Lord and he was being mocked by a little ape. Sam heard him and punched him, his tiny soul batting at Gabriel's vastness, akin to a gnat going up against human. 

After that, they'd finished out the night by going dancing. Dean was pretty good and he surprised everyone by inviting Cas out on the dance floor. "You prefer males or females, Sammeh?" "What?" asked Sam, absentmindedly, as he was busy studying Cas and Dean for further teasing. "Who are we taking dancing? A boy or a girl?" "Oh, um, girl I guess." Gabriel felt a small pang in the general vicinity of his heart but he brushed it aside. Everyone allows to have their own preferences, just cause Gabriel had thought they had something didn't mean that Sam felt the same way. In a way, he even understood it. Why would Sam want someone like him? The thought was ridiculous. He couldn't even stand up against his own brother properly. He should have faked it from the back and stabbed him from the front. Moron. 

"Gabe. Gabe!" "Huh? What?" 

"Your thoughts are bleeding over."

"Well fuck." Gabriel thought now thoroughly irritated at himself. 

Fine. If Sam wanted a pretty girl to take out to dance, he'd find him one. 

A quick scan around the room found him a beautiful girl with a bright soul to match. She was a bottle blonde as evidenced by her slight dark roots but her hair was shiny and looked soft instead of brassy and fake. He could tell she'd spent several hundred dollars on it but on her it appeared that the money had been well worth it. Instead of washing out her face like it did on many women, the color highlighted her face in the best way, highlighting her green eyes, her dark lashes, her pretty pink plush lips. She was tall. Even an inch or two taller than Gabriel's vessel. She wore light blue jeans, a white tee and a sharply cut blazer over it that Gabriel could appreciate, it was made of gold sequins after all. 

"Uh, Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think she's a little out of our league?"

Gabriel had to bite back the laugh that threaten to escape their lips. 

"Have you seen yourself Samshine?" 

Sam stayed quiet so Gabriel continued on his quest. Once he arrived to where the girl and her friends were he loosened Sam's face to show off a wide grin and the dimples. He tucked one side of his hair behind his ear, a move he'd seen Sam do before that made him look damn appealing and stuck his hand out. "Hey there, I'm Sam. May I offer you a drink?" The girl's friends immediately giggled and shoved her his way. Gabriel just grinned and took in stride. "Of course she will!" one of them exclaimed, loudly. "She's single and ready to mingle."

He turned to the girl who was beet red and whispered conspiratorially at her, "Feeding you to the wolves aren't they?" She nodded and seemed to be more at ease with him then. "You've no idea." She muttered before extending a hand to point at the bar. "Drink?" 

"Lead the way." Gabriel said, letting her go in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean pointing at them and whispering to Castiel, a puzzled look on his face. Gabriel shrugged mentally. If he felt so inclined he could hear them but he decided to stay out of it, lest they were saying something unkind. He didn't want Sam to hear it. 

That reminded him about Sam who had been suspiciously quiet. "Buddy? You still in there?"

"Yup." Came back, short and a little curt. 

Gabriel paused in his step. "Did I pick the wrong girl or something? I found the prettiest one for you."

"I guess I just don't understand why you felt compelled to do so."

"So you could dance with someone too. What do you mean? Dean gets laid all the time, don't you want to?"

Sam lapsed into silence once again and a skitter of uncertainty went up Gabriel's spine. He saw the girl, whose name he still did not know, waiting for him at the bar, a small smile on her face and he resumed his walking as he made his way over to her. 

"What are you drinking?"

"Crown apple and coke."

Gabriel ordered one for her and a Crown vanilla and coke for himself, apologizing to Sam for putting sugar in his body but Sam didn't respond. 

After a few sips, Gabriel stuck Sam's hand out and asked the girl (whose name he STILL did not know) if she'd like to dance. She acquiesced and put her drink down. As he led her to the few steps to the dance floor he said, "You know, I don't think I caught your name."

She smiled up at him. "It's Eve."

"Ah, quite the temptress then aren't you?"

She groaned audibly. "I've heard all the jokes and innuendos."

"Noted. My apologies. I met Eve. She was no where near as beautiful as you."

"And here I was thinking you weren't even thirty yet."

Gabriel laughed as he took her words in. "Touche" He grinned as he twirled her around and then towards him. 

She wasn't the world's best dancer but Gabriel had been around for a long time. He knew how to make it look effortless. By the end of the song, she was looking flush and Gabriel knew that if he so wanted to he could bed her. He would have had it not been for the fact that Sam was still being radio silent and he didn't know what the fuck was up. Leading her back to their drinks, he told her he needed to talk to his brother right quick (trying not to grimace at having to call Dean his brother because dear dad, no) before walking over to where Cas and Dean were standing to one side. 

"Dean."

Dean turned to him, a slight glare on his face. 

Gabriel was puzzled. "What did I do?"

Dean scoffed. "Like you don't know."

"I seriously don't. I thought he'd have fun dancing with a beautiful woman so I picked one up for him and instead he's been ignoring me all night."

Dean stared at him before nodding and placing his beer on the tall table they were next to. 

"Sam doesn't really do one night stands. So if he told you to go ahead it's purely for you. He won't participate."

"What? But we..." He trailed off without finishing, not wanting to give away Sam and his ONE time activity. Dean rolled his eyes at him. "Look man, this is already getting too chick flicky for me and that's my brother's body you're in right now so I don't even want to know but if anything (Dean visibly shuddered here) happened there, it's because he felt some sort of kinship or camaraderie to you prior to it."

Fuck. Gabriel was so stupid. He hung his head for a moment before bringing it back up. "So now I have to go find a way to let her down easy and apologize to gigantor, huh?"

Dean retrieved his beer and took a swig before answering. "Basically. Good luck man." He said, slapping Gabriel's back roughly and turning to the waitress who was heading their way with more beer. Gabriel watched as the girl sashayed up to Dean, getting way too close to him for Cas's liking as Gabriel noticed the way the air around them bristled with power and Cas's one of the lightbulbs exploded. Dean straightened immediately, going on guard at whatever could have raised his friend's hackles like that. Gabriel bit Sam's lip trying his damnedest not to laugh but was unable to hold it back as he remembered Cassie being a fledgling and being possessive even then. He'd gotten upset and caused minor earthquakes when anyone dared interrupt his time with Gabriel. Gabriel studied his brother pensively as he remembered. He wondered if Cas remembered. 

If he did, he sure did have his emotions on lockdown when it came to Gabriel because ever since he'd been found out he hadn't felt that wave of love that Castiel would so freely share when he was the equivalent of an angel baby. Or maybe and more probably it was Gabriel's fault for fucking leaving without saying a daddamn word. Resentment at both himself for fleeing but also his brothers for leaving bubbled inside Gabriel and only then did he hear Sam again. 

"You know Cas would forgive you if you apologized right?"

"What about you? Will you?"

Gabriel sensed Sam's hesitance before he heard the response. "Well, A. you haven't apologized yet and B. if you do, what are you apologizing for?"

That gave Gabriel some pause as he contemplated it. He knew what Sam was referring to and he was right, he deserved a damn apology. So did Dean for that matter but that needed to be done some place better than a bar. "For now, about Eve. I didn't, uh, know that about you. You know you could have just told me right?"

He feels Sam sigh, "It's not like I haven't done it before, once or twice, it's just that it leaves me feeling somewhat empty on the inside afterwards, knowing I'll never see them again. I was just going to ignore it but it's somewhat hard to do from here, where I'm getting front place view."

"You shoulda stopped me when I asked you whether you wanted a girl or boy. Besides, Sammy, we don't have to sleep with anyone. It's just to enjoy them for a few dances."

"I know. It just made me wish I could dance with you." 

The candid admission flooded warmth throughout Gabriel's being. "I would have like that too, Samshine." 

Gabriel came back to earth at Dean's poking his shoulder. "Do you know what pissed Cas off? I thought there was a damn monster somewhere. He really can't be expelling anymore grace like that."

Gabriel scratched the side of Sam's neck, more for distraction than anything. He knew what was wrong obviously, he just didn't know what Dean would make of it if he told him. Oh well. "I think he got a little upset at the waitress." "What? Why?" "Well, she was flirting with you and Dean, um, I can tell you from experience that our dear sweet Cassie is extremely possessive."

He watched with some interest as Dean both blushed and looked a touch turned on, his pupils dilating slightly as he turned to look for Cas. Dean walked after him without another word to Gabriel. 

"Well, kiddo? Want me to ditch the date or do you still want to dance?"

"Eh, what the hell. Let's dance, I didn't even know my body could move like this. Just don't let her touch me more than necessary. And no kissing." Sam added as an afterthought. 

"You know, Samheart, you could drive."

"I know, I just don't want to. It's fun seeing things through your eyes. Plus having you in the front seat somehow makes it harder to guard your thoughts, feelings and memories. I'm learning tons about you."

Gabriel narrowed his "eyes" at Sam who had the gall to wink at him. 

"You're more of a shit than you let on, aren't you?"

Sam laughed, making Gabriel's non existent heart swell at the robust and hearty sound of it. Sam smiled impishly at him, showing off dimples that Gabriel knew he could search the land for and never find any nearly as perfect as his. 

"Besides I can't dance like you, hell I can't dance period. She'd wonder how the fuck I went from Fred Astaire to Fred Flintstone in minutes."

Gabriel walked back over to Eve who was leaning against the bar, taking in his body through her lashes. Damn. There was a time would she might have revved his motor but now the idea of Sam was more intoxicating than any mortal, hell, any being had a right to be, especially against him, a bloody archangel. It didn't stop the statement from being true though, as much as he wanted to deny it he couldn't. He liked Sam. Really really liked Sam. And it seemed like maybe Sam liked him back. Gabriel grinned wolfishly before realizing that Eve probably thought it was directed at her. Shit.

"You want to dance again?" She asked him as he neared. 

Gabriel hesitated. Not really but a quick glance at Dean and Cas showed them back at the table, a different waitress delivering fresh drinks and Gabriel relented. 

"Just one more. Once they finish their drinks we're leaving."

"Oh, you are? Well, can I see you again?"

"I'm sorry Eve but I'm not actually from around here. We just came to blow off some steam before we get back on the road."

"Ah, ok. Sure, let's have another dance. Just for fun."

Relieved that she hadn't lashed out at him for leading her on, Gabriel extended his overgrown paw (and felt Sam's bitch face for his thought) to Eve again and led her out to the dance floor. The song was a country one and Gabriel took her through a swirl of spins and loops with a couple of dips and pick ups for good measure and they were both panting slightly when the song was finished. She grinned widely at him, "damn, that was fun." He smiled back. "It was fun for me too. It was nice to meet you Eve." "You too, Sam. See ya."

Gabriel stared after her before turning his attention inward, at Sam. "I really can't wait to have my body back Samshine."

"Yeah?"

"Although..."

"What, Gabe?"

"I mean, if you prefer females, I can switch up my vessel you know."

"I never said I preferred females."

"You wanted to dance with one."

"Right. Because the only male I want to dance with is you, Gabe."

Gabriel felt the heat well up inside of him but what helpless to stop it as an onslaught of emotion hit him stronger than anything he'd felt in his existence. And Gabriel, Loki, Demi-god, Trickster extraordinaire, fucking archangel, absolutely positively blushed from head to toe.

**Author's Note:**

> While in my other work (You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello) the songs in the chapter titles mean something, in this one they don't. I'm simply inserting songs that mean something to me right now. Really they'll mostly be dedicated to my husband. Well, my former husband. And only dedicated in the sense that I won't be telling him about them, that's for damn sure, but just what I wish I could say. Sigh. Anyway. I'd write out the whole saga but I've written some deets in the notes of my other fic so if you're really that curious, go read the damn thing. Alright, I'm done. As aforementioned, I hope y'all are enjoying the fic.


End file.
